Various types of pacifier with retractable nipples are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a pacifier with retractable nipple that includes a pacifier nipple alternately extendible from, and retractable within, a cup member concavity, wherein said pacifier nipple is more expediently presented to, and alternately removed from, a suckling child, said pacifier with retractable nipple thereby storable with said pacifer nipple disposed within said cup member concavity, there removed from contact with extant objects or surfaces during storage between uses, whereby likelihood of contamination to the pacifier nipple is lessened.